Yellow Cab Airlines flight 444
Yellow Cab Airlines flight 444 was a regional flight from New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport to Los Angeles Int'l Airport operated by a piper pa-32r wich crashed at the airfield of monarchfan21 killing all 6 people onboard and 3 in the house of monarchfan21 where it crashed in its the third fatal crash at the private airfield of monarchfan21 after the Syracuse Mid-Air Collision and the crash of the private boeing 787-9 of monarchfan21 the investigation ruled out that the pilot crashed in the house of monarchfan21 because he hated him and tried to kill however monarchfan21 wasn t home at the moment of the crash however 3 of his friends where killed into the house after the fire in his home asbestos came free wich prevented investigations for a while the flight the aircraft took of from JFK at 14.35 for another regular flight to LAX with 5 passengers and 1 crew member the aircraft flew above the airfield of monarchfan21 around 15.24 the crash the pilot decended the plane suddenly nose down to come straight in sight with the home of monarchfan21 the aircraft crashed into the home at 200 kilometers an hour and broke apart on impact creating a large hole in the house and causing a fire in the house and killing 3 friends of monarchfan21 (of the 5 inside the house) a cf motors galaxy car wich was in the garage of the home could just be saved in time one of the bedrooms was completly destroyed when the plane smashed into the house monarchfan21 wasn t at home at the moment of the crash he was in brasil at the moment of the crash to see the new wk stadium in rio however he got called by one of his friends to say that a plane went down in his home he came about an hour after the crash in his private boeing 787 he stil saved some stuff from the flames the fire was put out 2 hours after the plane crashed into it asbestos came free during the fire preventing investigations of the ntsb and the debris of the plane was send to the ntsb monarchfan21 got a trailer to live in when he was going to start building a new house (the damage to the house was too much that the house wil be demolished as soon the asbestos is removed) mons home fire.jpg|the fire in the house after the impact of the plane. mons hosue fire.jpg|the house on fire debris is good visible on this picture fire.jpg cf motors galaxy.jpg|the cf motors car saved from the burning house. fire (2).jpg|the fire in the house. plane debris.jpg|debris from the plane after the crash. plane wheel.jpg|landing gear wheel of the plane. mons plane.jpg|monarchfan21s private boeing 787-9 right after landing at the airfield after the impact. mon.jpg|monarchfan21 looking at the burning house fire (3).jpg bandicam 2014-05-23 16-01-27-891.jpg|fence surounding the house after the fire. bandicam 2014-05-23 15-50-21-795.jpg|the house right after the fire. Bandicam 2014-05-23 15-52-39-123.jpg|the asbestos sight putted infront of the house. bandicam 2014-06-02 20-19-49-614.jpg|the old housee getting demolished bandicam 2014-06-02 21-13-34-114.jpg|the impact hole in the house seen during the house getting demolished Category:Accident